


Starlight

by Noir_Kabuki



Series: Azulee One-Shots (yup, this is what fills my waking hours) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Kabuki/pseuds/Noir_Kabuki
Summary: "It's quite the view," she replied, "and to think it's all ours."Ty Lee knew, logically, that by 'ours' Azula meant the Fire Nation; the Royal family and their expanding empire. But when she glanced at Azula, her eyes gleaming with pride and her bright-blue aura shining against the night, she couldn't help but feel that it meant something different. Right now, 'ours' meant her and Azula--just the two of them, together.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Azulee One-Shots (yup, this is what fills my waking hours) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that I felt like posting for Valentine's Day, and for my favorite Avatar couple. :) Enjoy!

Ty Lee was hanging upside down from the ceiling of her room in the Earth Palace when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Princess Azula entered. She looked around in momentary confusion before thinking to glance up. "What are you doing up there?" she demanded.

"Oh, hello princess!" said Ty Lee, then, "it gets the blood flowing, you know?" She swung up and around the rafter and dropped the floor, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

Azula rolled her eyes, smirking casually. Her aura was dancing around brightly. It had been like that for a few days, ever since their defeat of Long Feng. "Anyway," the princess drawled, "come with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, noting that Azula had a blanket tucked under one arm. But she was already exiting.

Ty Lee hurried to catch up with her girlfriend, and they walked side by side down the halls of the palace.

"Where's Mai?" she asked.

"Probably with my brother," Azula grumbled, "I haven't been able to tear them apart for days."

"They're so sweet," she said, "and they haven't seen each other for three years."

"It's disgusting," Azula argued. "Promise me you'll never get that clingy."

"Ask me again when we've been apart that long," Ty Lee answered, then quickly added, "not that I'd ever want that to happen, of course."

Was that a blush she noticed on her girlfriend's cheeks?

Ty Lee followed Azula up several flights of stairs until they reached a door at the very top. When they came out of it they found themselves on the roof of the palace, overlooking the entire city.

"Wow!" she breathed, and skipped over to the edge to get a better look. All three rings were spread out below them like puzzle pieces, twinkling with lamplight. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said to Azula, who had come to stand beside her.

"It is quite the view," she replied, "and to think it's all ours."

Ty Lee knew, logically, that by 'ours' Azula meant the Fire Nation; the Royal family and their expanding empire. But when she glanced at Azula, her eyes gleaming with pride and her bright-blue aura shining against the night, she couldn't help but feel that it meant something different. Right now, 'ours' meant her and Azula--just the two of them, together.

After they had sufficiently savored the moment, Azula turned and grabbed Ty Lee's hand. "Come on. it gets better."

She led her over to the blanket which she had spread out in the middle of the roof. They laid down next to each other, and Azula pointed up. "Look."

Ty Lee couldn't help but sigh in wonder, for the sky above them was alive with stars. Little pinpricks of light danced across and deep black background, constellations she had never seen before, being so far from home.

"It's gorgeous," she said. 

"Yes, it is," Azula responded, but when Ty Lee turned her head, she realized that the princess was looking at her. This elicited a giggle from her.

Azula's heart fluttered. She loved that sound--like birdsong or wind chimes in a gentle breeze. She would have flirted with all her might just to hear that sound. She didn't usually have to try, though. Ty Lee gave away laughter and smiles as if they cost her nothing; as if there was a never-ending well of kindness within her that she constantly drew from. It was one of the last things that Azula understood about her girlfriend, but it was also one of the things that she loved most about her.

"Ty Lee?" she said. The acrobat _hmm_ ed and turned her head to face her. "I think... I think I'm in love with you."

It was the first time she'd said it--the first time she had dared to say it aloud. In her experience, love wasn't something that was kept in an infinite supply. It had to be guarded, given away sparingly. She wasn't like Ty Lee, who never ran out of joy and caring. But no matter how much love she had inside of her, Azula knew that she'd give it all to this smiling girl before her, even if it was so hard to admit aloud.

And Ty Lee, as soon as she heard those words, felt like if she jumped, she would soar right up to the stars above. She rolled onto her side so she could give Azula a gentle kiss. When she pulled back, she whispered, "I love you too."

Tonight, the city and the stars belonged only to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all!


End file.
